


Insomnia

by the_dansing_queen



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dansing_queen/pseuds/the_dansing_queen
Summary: The sirens kept her awake at night.
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Kudos: 3





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, so sorry for that. Also, I haven't read the book and I have very little knowledge about the Blitz in general, so sorry for any inconsistencies or historical inaccuracies. And I don't know how bombs work? Anyways, I hope you like it!

The sirens kept her awake at night.

They had hardly stopped since Alice had first taken refuge in the tubes, and that had been nearly a week ago. Most of the others had already adjusted, but she supposed that was because they had been there longer.  
Though Alice knew the world above was a mess, she still prayed that, by some miracle, all her friends had survived. Her family, she knew, could not have made it out of the house in time. But Alfred, she hoped...  
His house was just far enough from hers that it was possible the explosion hadn’t reached it. At least, that was what Alice told herself.  
Here, in the tubes, her only comfort was her book. Alice’s Adventures in Wonderlandㅡit had been her favorite ever since the first time she had read it with Alfred. Even at fifteen, they had loved playing it out on the back lawn which stretched behind both their homes, never straying too far from the words on the page.  
But Alfred was not here to play with her, Alice reminded herself. This time, she read alone.

• • •

Gone.

The word echoed in her mind as Alice lay awake yet again.  
For one wonderful moment, he had been hers again as they lost themselves in the story. Once more she had chased after him, her White Rabbit, just as she always had. And just as always, the moment she reached him, the moment she held him in her arms, he slipped away. Only this time, she knew, she would never chase him again.  
At least she had her book. Nurse Cross, having felt guilty for destroying Alice’s final piece of him, had repaired the torn pages as well as she could. Perhaps, Alice mused, she wasn’t quite the imposing Queen that Alice had imagined her as.  
Despite the Nurse’s best efforts, however, even Alice’s book could not comfort her as it once had, and Alice suffered in silence. She still did not sleep.

But the sirens were no longer what kept her awake at night.

• • •

_Fini._


End file.
